In many sports involving a goal, hoop, net, or the like, a team is awarded points by passing a ball, puck, or other object into a goal of an opposing team. Outside of actual game play, individuals or players typically hone important skills by shooting the ball, puck, or other object into an empty goal or net. However, practicing or shooting into an empty goal or net does not adequately simulate live game situations where an opposing team attempts to block or otherwise prevent a successful shot. Moreover, a player may develop bad habits or become complacent without the benefit of another player attempting to block a shot. Although practicing in simulated live game situations (e.g., scrimmages) improves overall player development, coordinating amongst other players to and/or finding available time at proper facility (e.g., field, rink, etc.) often proves difficult. Instead, many players practice by themselves with the empty net, without the benefit of dynamic live game play.